


happiness is a drug, of sorts

by thereyloiswithme



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ;), Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Alternate Universe - Logan Lucky (2017) Setting, Badass Rey, Clyde Logan is a sweet giant goober, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Duck Tape Bar & Grill (Logan Lucky), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by..., Marijuana, Morning After, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega ClydeBen, Pet Names, Playing Cupid, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool & Billiards, Self-Lubrication, Sweetness, Vaping, a sexy ass tweet, accidental plot with lots of porn, be warned, heavy usage of recreational drugs, i said gross and i meant weird but like non heteronormative bits, sheathed Dick, very gross A/b/O sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereyloiswithme/pseuds/thereyloiswithme
Summary: The New Person in town happens to be a jack of all trades, not to mention cute as fuck, but Clyde Logan isn't used to going after what he wants. his sister ends up stepping in to help, or rather, in Clyde's opinion,meddle
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122
Collections: Reylo Pegging Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vixo_Ren_Winchester11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixo_Ren_Winchester11/gifts).
  * Inspired by [vanilla and roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856992) by [neonheartbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonheartbeat/pseuds/neonheartbeat). 



> inspired fully by a tweet by https://twitter.com/targbensolo?s=20 with our beloved clyde and with daisy leaning suggestively over a pool table. and catch the whataburger reference.... if lizzo owned it. :P

That same gal is back, the only person Clyde has seen using the new pool table in the far corner of the bar since they got it. He remembers her name, Rey, because Mellie doesn’t exactly make it subtle about her intentions to play cupid with him and her newest salon coworker. That’s not all though, Rey also works part time with Jimmy at the bright and shiny new auto shop that he definitely doesn’t own stock in, down the road, because fixing things has always been his brother’s strong suit. When she showed up, asking for some hours, the self appointed boss, (only by way of the secret owner Joe) Fish, said yes as soon as he stopped gawking. According to Jimmy of course. He doesn’t know. Clyde wasn’t there. 

Now Rey is a regular, for more than just pool. She can drink most of the out of towners under the table, then challenge them to a friendly game, fleece ‘em for a good fifty to a hundred dollars a piece. Clyde is impressed, even while horrified. Jimmy even says maybe they went about getting paid in the wrong way, with a wry wink, and Mellie promptly elbows him in the ribs and tells him to leave Rey alone, she’s just giving the boys exactly what they want. 

To be precise, that’s a whole fucking show, bending over that table, in those very tiny denim shorts, a red plaid crop top, and with a half updo ponytail. Clyde knows damn well that his sister dresses just like this, but he never has fucking cared, noticed, or paid any attention to it, unless some jerk gave her trouble over it. 

Now, he watches Rey and nearly fumbles the creation of his next drink order, too busy taking in the sight of a perfectly tanned stretch of bare midriff. Pulling up to finish her shot, Rey wrestles with one of her short pockets and pulls out a gleaming silver case, flicking over the side, and putting it to her lips. Clyde swallows thickly. He hasn’t got the heart to tell her she can’t smoke. Vape, whatever, inside the bar. If it’s just water, it really doesn’t matter, after all. 

But Clyde knows damn well that it’s not just tobacco. 

The bitterly acrid skunk spray scent of marijuana drifts over to the bar, and he sighs. 

“Rey, could ya please take that outside?” Her eyes flicker up from the pool table, where she’s probably planning her next shot, and the guys clustering around her groan in disappointment. She looks right at Clyde and grins sweet as sin, her voice equally thick like honey with apology. “Of course Mister Logan, sorry bout that. I forgot.” He knows better. 

She forgets every night. Each time, he regrets telling her. If only she could just stick to cigars like the rich folks who blow through here do. Clyde just doesn’t want to be paranoid about some annoyed old timer calling the cops on her, and then getting the bar shut down to fumigate or something equally dumb and time wasting, not to mention costly. 

He definitely doesn’t watch her leave, those shorts leaving little to the imagination, her ass perfectly cradled by the scraps of blue fabric, while toned thighs and calves that belong more to a dancer than a mechanic carry her out the door. 

Clyde sags against the bar, and then continues with the drink he’s mixing. “Jimmy cricket on a stick.” He whispers. 

The little stand-off Jimmy and Rey had the very first night she came in should’ve told Clyde everything he needed to know about her, but at first, it just seemed batshit insane. A tiny little thing like her, being classified as an Alpha? 

Then again… he’s not exactly the stereotypical omega either. Hell, his little sister Mellie is more aligned with that ‘type’ and it’s exactly why Clyde has been so feral about her not spending  _ any _ alone time with Joe, unless he or Jimmy have literally witnessed her downing a handful of her suppressants. Sure, so maybe the guy helped them out, but also, he’s still a fucking ex con and Clyde doesn’t want him touching his sister. Jimmy has lightened up supremely about it, but only since he’s found a distraction in the form of a former school chum. Little bookworm Sylvia, who Clyde barely remembers, is apparently a tall, willowy brunette charity nurse, and if she likes Jimmy, well, that’s good on her. 

Rey breezes back into the bar a handful of minutes later, stalking right up to the counter, or at least by Clyde’s admittedly spotty recollection, when it comes to her at least, after he’s mixed up three drink orders, and she looks positively sunny. 

“Heya. Is that a new shirt?” She’s looking at him pointedly, her eyes raking him up and down. Clyde shivers a little.

Whatever she can take, she will, he knows it very damn well. “No… this is my- I always wear navy to work.” 

Clyde doesn’t explain why. He doesn’t mention the scars that he prefers hiding with his tall collars, long sleeves, beyond the whole missing hand thing. His new prosthetic Joe sent him for a christmas and birthday present combined, at Mellie’s urging, is incredibly useful, almost enough to make him forget he ever had the crappy one before. 

The one he saved and scrimped for months and months to be able to afford on just his bartender’s wage. 

Rey blinks, apparently startled at his deadpan and unwillingness to play along. He regrets being so sharp with her within zero seconds. He’s an idiot sometimes. When was the last time any pretty girl showed an interest in him, regardless of Mellie’s interference? Pre war, for sure. Maybe senior year, prom, when a few girls kept giving him bambi eyes to dance. Clyde isn’t sure. “Can I get another one of those pear ciders please? I need to slow down, keep my wits about me.” 

Rey says, her own eyes softening, mouth a plush curve, a gentle smile. Clyde gulps. He sees something like gold glitter clinging to the plush curves of her mouth. Probably lip gloss or stick, one Mellie passed along. She hates gold, only wears copper or silver. It makes it look like Rey is carrying stardust around in a kiss, or more accurately, sparks of sunshine. 

Clyde tries to clamp down on the mental image of getting to kiss her and find out just what that tastes like. 

He grabs a bottle and twists off the lid, using his artificial hand, so he won’t pinch his skin, and passes it over. 

Rey takes a gulp quickly, and then gets a facefull, caught on the backsplash, some of it going up her nose. 

She snorts and giggles, the weed making her more relaxed and less embarrassed, like he is anytime that happens with a beer, Clyde thinks. Rey’s eyes smile as she raises the bottle and thanks him, retreating from the bar back over to the pool table, scooping up her cue and returning to the game like she never left. Her fellow players allow it because, well, look at her. That’s why. Clyde wonders if someone like Rey could have been instrumental in the great heist. 

A distraction, a weapon, both and all at once, even. But then again, Joe probably would have managed to seduce her away too, regardless of their shared status. Bile threatens to burn the back of his tongue, and Clyde forces himself to look away, getting back into the rhythm of his work. Past midnight, the crowds thin out, because it is technically a work night. 

After a while, all that’s left at a quarter till two is Clyde, Mellie and two of her girlfriends, Rey, and Sam, Fish's brother. Jimmy is coming to pick him up once he’s done closing, since he has Sadie for the week, he only leaves once he’s sure she’s asleep, or she’ll wanna come along, and her momma don’t like her staying up so late. 

Clyde knows he should stop putting off car shopping, but he’s turned into a bit of a hoarder since the incident, keeping his money from the incident in a safe, then some of it under the floorboards, overall not wanting to spend anything beyond reason. The idea of showing up at a car dealership with enough money for a down payment is terrifying. 

Clyde is paranoid, but Jimmy is too. He’s even started browsing craigslist for houses, preferring to go that route instead of using a realtor. He’s determined to get a place nice enough to fix up that’ll impress Sylvia, Sadie, and even have room leftover for family to come stay any time. Clyde remembers his brother pointedly looking at him as he says that. 

“You shouldn’t keep living in that damn RV now that could afford something decent. Bringing dates home to that?” Jimmy snorts, and Clyde just glares at him. “I’m not like you, I haven’t got some pretty lady to impress.” his brother just blinks and says, “Not yet.” What he means is, not if Mellie has anything to say about it. 

Clyde finishes wiping down the bar, and his sister and Rey graciously flip all the chairs, then turn off the excess lights. “Jimmy should be here soon.” He finds himself saying, by way of an explanation. Mellie frowns over at him. 

“Are you sure? I can just drive you home. Rey and I are carpooling anyway.” The idea of being in a car in the same space as Rey is mildly nerve wracking, and Clyde just doesn’t wanna risk it. “Thanks but I’ll wait.” Mellie is still frowning.

“Aren’t you opening tomorrow too? Why the fuck do you schedule yourself like this?” Clyde grimaces. 

“No one else likes those shifts.” Mellie leans in close and whisper yells at him, plenty quiet so Rey can’t hear. 

“When you bought the bar from Megan’s sister’s husband’s dad you were supposed to take it  _ easier _ , not work yourself to death like always. You don’t  _ need _ to work, just hire some other bartenders.” She emphasizes her words by elbowing him in the ribs, a traditional move. Clyde grunts, but doesn’t retaliate. He never does. Mellie is… tiny, and he’s gigantic. 

“He might not be coming… if he fell asleep with Sadie.” Clyde answers, beginning to come around, to admit defeat. 

The smile that Rey flashes him makes his heart ache a little inside of his chest. 

She’s already pulling out her vape again, since they’re standing on the front porch of the bar, it’s fine. 

He watches those pretty gold flecked lips wrap around the tip of the metal and plastic, feeling a touch sweaty around the collar, especially in his long sleeved shirt in the middle of summer. “So you’re coming with us?” She asks while exhaling a massive cloud of white smoke, and Clyde finally nods. “I’ll ask Fish to tell Sam to come in tomorrow for me, just so I can get a few hours extra sleep.” Mellie squeals, delighted to get her way. “Let’s swing by Lizzie’s burgers, I’m fucking starving.” Clyde gets into the backseat of the car, taking up most of it, giving Rey shotgun by default, and he pulls out his cellphone, typing up a quick explanation to Jimmy, in case he  _ is  _ still on his way, and then another text for Fish. 

He’s usually up until four in the morning, playing video games, so Clyde knows he’ll see it. 

“Say it with me now, I love Lizzie!” Rey all but shouts as they pull away from the drive through, the joint slightly abuzz with activity, being one of the few places open twenty-four hours in their county, Mellie croons along with her, and Clyde reluctantly joins in on the final cheer, taking a big sip of his drink, relishing the delicious smell of his breakfast sandwich. It’s still much too hot to even eat, so he just holds it in his lap and looks out into the night, trying to avoid the temptation to just stare at Rey. He might get caught if she were to so much as glance back at him, after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like in carrie's a/b/o this is Alpha Rey with a traditional looking vagina but actually a sheathed dick that CAN knot were she in rut.  
> omega clydeben has a lovely dick and a gorgeous ass with a self lubricating hole made for being fucked.  
> ie what happens in tradtional a/b/o when two guys do it... butt babies. there won't be any in this fic obvs but im sayin it COUld happen.

“So Rey, did you know Clyde collects matchbox cars?” Mellie asks, sounding as casual and matter of fact as possible, despite lying through her teeth. He bites his tongue to keep from arguing, and Rey looks back at him, just as he imagined. 

Before she says anything beyond, “Oh my god really?” She takes another long drag on her vape, then Clyde’s stomach lurches as she slowly breathes it out, seemingly trying to encircle his head with the stream. “Um, kind of?” 

He has like a half dozen, hardly akin to collecting. Rey gushes at him excitedly. 

“That’s so neat, I always liked collecting stuff, but I never really had the money as a kid to do anything more than those little bread ties, you know the plastic tags? Different colors and stuff. Pink was always more common, you’d like em Mellie.” She grins, all decked out in magenta, and Clyde blinks. “So like, what about them?” He finally says. 

Mellie asks, “Can Rey come in and take a look? She loves cars.” No, because then she would know it was all a lie. 

Clyde gulps. “I guess.” This is Mellie  _ meddling _ at her finest. “You can stay over too and I’ll just pick you up in the morning.” She adds. Clyde frowns, “What?” Rey nods, “Sounds good. I grew up in a trailer, Clyde, I’m used to no space. Besides, my apartment is really fucking loud right now, someone’s bath overflowed, flooded my neighbor, and there’s these massive fans going day and night and I am fucking sick of using earplugs. You don’t even have pets, do you?”

Whether it’s the hunger pains in his gut, the fact Rey seems high as a kite, or because Mellie clearly  _ knew _ this all going into tonight, the car ride suddenly feels extremely planned. Clyde munches on his sandwich to prevent saying anything dumb. “Yesh, no petsh.” He gets out, around a mouthful of cheesy egg biscuit, and Rey beams again. “I want a dog someday, when I have a house, maybe a cat too, but for now, yeah, I’m good. Sorry Mels, I think I’ve hotboxed your car.”

Clyde is starting to feel a little loopy himself, less stressed too, and then Mellie flicks on the turn signal, and it’s his road.

“No worries babe, I don’t mind a little secondhand high. It helps me sleep. Here we are Clyde, y’all be good now. Text me when you’re up. I’ve got an alarm for nine.” Clyde climbs out a little unsteady on his feet, and Rey is right there, drink in hand, plucking his drink up too and blushing a little when her fingertips brush his fake hand. “Oh wow, it’s a little cold.”

“Metal and fiberglass.” Clyde says, by way of an answer. “Cool, it looks like a gorgeous piece of machinery.” Rey grins.

“Something like that.” He’s opening the door, and Mellie is carefully backing up so she doesn’t hit his mailbox. 

Clyde leaves the waving goodnight to Rey, who merely lifts the cups and waggles them around, as if Mel can hear. 

“Just so you know, I’m not an idiot. I know this is a set up.” She says, the instant they’re inside, with Clyde having to duck a little before putting the lights on, adjusting to the new brightness. 

He gently pulls the cups out of her hands and puts them in the mini fridge. “Okay, glad we’re on the same page. My sister is a first class do gooder. She thinks we-” Clyde breaks off, because Rey is staring at him, or more importantly, his face, his mouth area. He swallows, reaching up to swipe his real hand over his mouth and chin. “Do I have something-” 

Rey shakes her head, and steps right close, leaning on her tippy toes to press a kiss to his cheek. Clyde freezes. 

He knows he’s not crazy, he didn’t imagine that. “Sorry, I couldn’t help it. Everything smells like you in here, like  _ home _ . I had no idea you were an omega, Clyde. That’s certainly not why I asked Mellie about you. I think you’re beautiful, strong, and I’d like to get to  _ know _ you. If you want.” He’s nodding before he even has to really think about it. 

“Great, well, fair warning, I can’t sleep in these shorts, they’re too tight. Can I borrow something of yours, if that’s alright?” Clyde blinks rapidly, swallowing as he realizes Rey’s going to literally share his bed, and get naked, albeit briefly, in his presence. Well, he’s not a pervert, of course he won’t look. “Ye-yeah, lemme see.” 

He leaves her and goes to his little cabinet of clothing. Ten navy shirts are pressed together, crisply folded, then ten pairs of black pants, assorted fabrics, mostly jeans, along with a bunch of undershirts, boxers and socks. 

Clyde pulls out a blue plaid pair of boxers and a soft black undershirt, returning to find Rey leaning against the counter, hip cocked, silently vaping, with a kitchen window carefully cracked open, which she breathes the smoke out of. 

“Hey. Here you go. They won’t fit… of course, but they’ll be a lot more comfortable than… those.” He glances down to her daisy duke style shorts, and Rey kind of smirks at him. “Oh I’m sure. Thank you.” She takes them from his hand and licks her lips. “Where should I change at?” Clyde glances behind himself towards the tiny bathroom and shower combo.

“Uh, well…” There isn’t really a lot of private spots in the trailer, the bedroom doesn’t even have a block from the rest of the place, though he did install black out curtains over the windows that look into it. “I can go outside and wait for you.” Clyde says finally, trying to be diplomatic. But Rey is already shaking her head at him, taking another long pull. 

“This is  _ your _ space, your home. I’m not going to displace you for my sake. I don’t mind, you’re welcome to look. Have you ever seen another woman naked? Your sister doesn’t count.” Clyde all but chokes on his own saliva. 

The mental image is more than unpleasant, despite how nasty out of towners can joke all they like about hicks and their incest. “Nope.” Rey’s expression softens. “Wait, are you a virgin, Clyde?” Flashes of prom night interspersed with memories of coming home after the war, months of therapy later, flicker through his mind. 

His confidence still never really recovered. “Yeah, if you wanna be technical.” 

No one has fucked him, he’s never fucked anyone. Girls only ever caught his eye, but he’s seen his fair share of good looking men come through the bar. Hell that one racer, the one who  _ didn’t _ insult him, from the team, Dayton something, he wasn’t half bad. Clyde would never dare admit it. He knows he’s kind of every Alpha’s dream, supposing they haven’t got a preference. Or at least if they’re not afraid of the implications, or attempting to get close to a man missing half his arm. So far, no one has. Rey now stands tall and shrugs out of her crop top, untying it and pulling it off at the same time as Clyde’s jaw drops and he croaks out a mild protest. 

Pushed up inside of the top, Rey has a decent amount of cleavage, once her breasts are freed from the red fabric, Clyde can see that truthfully she’s smaller than average, but none the less beautiful. He doesn’t think she’s cold, no, that’s not why her peachy nipples are budding up, she’s  _ aroused _ by his presence. His eyes on her body as she undoes the snap on her jean shorts, and slowly unzips them, showing them down her thighs, wiggling a little to get them over her ass. 

“Holy fuck.” He can barely think or see straight, because Rey’s not wearing any underwear. 

All night long she’s been commando, right in front of him. She looks into his eyes and takes a step forward, leaving her clothing behind, and then Clyde is backing himself up, falling suddenly onto the bed. “Your pajamas…” He chokes out, but Rey shrugs. “I figured we ought to be on a level playing field, don’t you?” She says.

Clyde doesn’t know what that means, not really, even if he has a suspicion, not until Rey climbs onto the bed, and him, by default, straddling his hips, rocking down on his pants, the heat at the apex of her thighs rutting into his cock, straining up into the zip of his fly. “Shit, shit, shit.” He grunts out, feeling very wet all of a sudden, because just having her near like this is enough to affect him. Clyde hasn’t needed to worry about an arm patch to prevent slick in months, since the run in with the driver in that dark hallway at the stadium. He nearly soaked through his damned coveralls and had Jimmy cover for him by saying he just pissed himself from nerves. Omegas  _ do _ do that too, sometimes, but never while on suppressants.

However the Bang boys bought it, with minor teasing and laughter, mainly cause Jimmy glared daggers right through them all. Clyde gulps hard now, and inhales a shaky breath as Rey’s fingers gently walk their way up to his collar, starting the long labor intensive journey that is unbuttoning his shirt from the top down. 

“Is this okay? Do you want me to stop, baby?” Rey asks, that painfully sweet tone of hers is back, but Clyde just shakes his head. A soft  _ please _ might rumble out of his throat too. She gets his shirt open a lot faster than he expects, considering how high she is, and how much he’s trembling underneath her, and then both of Rey’s bare hands splay on his naked chest. She doesn’t remark about his scars, or how hideously hairy he is, she just leans down and brushes her lips against his mouth, making him strain up a little, whimpering softly. “Not yet.” She says. 

Clyde swallows again, just  _ treasuring  _ every sensation as it ripples through him, when Rey moves to kiss the side of his jaw, then his neck, and finally she’s opening her mouth, wetly licking a trail down his collarbone to his left nipple. Returning the favor, a little, it seems, he can’t help thinking. Clyde fists his hands in his own blankets and tries not to buck her off of him, because frankly it’s so surreal, being in the moment, he never wants it to end. 

Rey does finally reach his waistband, and then she stops, nuzzling her cheek into his belly, blinking up at him, before slowly getting down onto her knees on the floor, both hands poised at the sides of his hips. 

“Can I eat you out? I can smell you, and if I can’t taste you I might literally die.” Clyde thinks, somehow, impossibly, she’s stolen his line. “Uh, but I’ve got a d-” Rey nods rapidly, “I know. I can  _ feel _ how hard you are baby. I just mean as a whole, your thick cock and your wet hole.” Her excited expression briefly flits to a smug little smirk, before shifting back. Clyde gulps. “Very punny. Okay.” Rey beams, blinding in the dim light from the kitchen. “Really?” He nods. 

Her hands move fast, like lighting, all but ripping open his pants, tugging his jeans down with his boxers, and he bucks up now, trying to help her get them off, while shuffling back on the bed a little, wincing at how it squeaks. “Oh fuck.” 

Rey curses. Clyde’s socks stay on, and now he’s mostly naked except for his shirt, hiding where his arm ends and the prosthetic begins. He hopes she doesn’t mind if he keeps it on. 

“What?” Clyde asks, suddenly horribly gut wrenchingly nervous. “You’re  _ so _ big.” She whispers, a hand stroking down the length of his cock, out of the blue, it’s enough to make him whine before he can stop himself. “Oh shit.” Clyde gasps out, shuddering, because she’s between his legs still, rubbing her lips over his inner thighs, working her way back up, then she’s literally nosing against his dick, lips petal soft on his testicles, while her hand keeps jerking over him. She knows exactly what she’s doing, Rey is absolutely turning him into putty in her hand, thumb swiping against the underside of his crown, Clyde’s not sure the noises he’s making now are even human. “Jesus christ, oh my god.” He’s babbling curses that would be enough to make him burst into flames crossing a church threshold, but Rey doesn’t seem deterred, in fact she’s using her free hand to heft one of his legs over her shoulder, gently urging him to rut up, giving her a perfectly uncensored look at his ass. 

Clyde knows he shouldn’t be ashamed, but it’s still feels like Rey stares at him an awful long time before ducking down and actually putting her mouth on him  _ there _ . He puts his flesh arm over his mouth to muffle the shout that leaves him, because her tongue is literally  _ inside _ his hole, there’s so much slick he can hear it, smell the cloying sweetness, and Rey’s humming, or moaning, into him, her fingers fumbling over his cock. “I’m dying, I’m going to die.” Clyde croaks aloud, but then everything stops, and Rey pulls back. “What? What’s wrong baby?” He shakes his head, beyond words now, not sure exactly  _ how _ he’d answer or what he’d even say. She goes and does the next best thing to continuing what she was doing, that is, Rey puts her mouth on his dick. 

Clyde’s eyes squeeze shut tightly and he tries to fight the urge to come, because it’s too much, slippery hot, firm sucking, the bobbing of her head, the flat of her tongue right against the underside of his cockhead, and her other hand slips down back in between his legs, fingers stroking him there, inside where he’s wet and open. “Fucking, fuck me, oh my god...” He gets out, right before he collapses back onto the bed, Rey’s mouth reluctantly leaving his dick, only so she can climb back on the bed and settle right over his waist. 

“You want me to? Do you have protection?” She asks softly, forcing Clyde to open his eyes, gazing up at her. 

They burn with hot tears, which finally sting their way down his cheeks. “I, uh, I might have a condom in my wallet.” 

He says, voice rougher than the gravel road leading to the pavement. “I have an implant, so really, it’s for your safety.” Rey murmurs softly, a hand stroking over his stomach, up to his chest, almost absentmindedly playing with his nipples. Clyde is stuck staring at her chest, at her perfect plush little tits, and he raises a hand, because she makes no move to stop him. He easily covers one with a hand, and if he stretches right, could probably touch them both, with his thumb and pinky on one hand. “I’m a virgin, like I said. I’m clean.” Clyde says. 

Rey ducks her head, grinning. “It’s not that, you’re not worried about me?” He blinks. “Are you?” She nods. 

“I was tested about a month ago. There hasn’t been anyone… not since I saw you.” Clyde’s chest aches again. “Oh.”

She sort of wriggles over him, and that’s when he daringly looks down, past Rey’s gorgeous breasts to her cunt, or at least, what he’d seen before. Alpha ladies have what’s been commonly labeled an egg tunnel, derided by jealous Alpha males, but it’s really a sheathed sort of dick. There’s no  _ sort of _ about it for Rey, at least, not now, that she’s trembling over him, lips red from sucking him off, Clyde sees a very distinct length of flesh jutting out from the folds of her cleft, curving hard up against her stomach. If he were to ever call a dick pretty, it would have to be hers; pink and plump at the tip, heart shaped almost. His mouth waters suddenly, and he swallows thickly. 

Her scent is everywhere now, over him, in the trailer, Rey, Rey,  _ Rey _ , it seems to say. 

Clyde thinks that he needs a bit more of a taste to nail down the exact notes of her Alpha musk, but the lingering honey sunshine sweet is a big part of it. “Do you think you’re ready?” Rey murmurs softly, and Clyde nods, moving under her, jostling her from her position a little, spreading his thighs to give her more room to kneel over him. 

“I’m, I, can I touch you?” He  _ almost  _ almost said ‘it,’ but his brain corrected him at the last second. Rey nods, and Clyde’s massive hand slips down her silky soft creamy pale skin, fingers gently caressing her stomach, then he drags one down the side of her dick, feeling how she shudders, and inhales sharply. With two fingers he can rub both her cleft and the underside of her length, feeling the molten heat of her core. “God, I had no idea how beautiful you were, not until I got up close at the bar, now this. I kept being afraid to look, like staring into the sun.” Clyde finds himself babbling, on the verge of spouting some cheesy love poetry next, he’s sure. Maybe he’s delirious, or dreaming, more likely. 

“You’re too sweet to me, Clyde. C’mere, lemme show you how it’s done. I promise you’ll like it. Anything hurts, you tell me right away, you hear?” He nods jerkily, “Of course I will, sweetheart.” Clyde could bite his tongue, it just slipped out. 

Rey isn’t even inside him yet and he’s already being a sappy idiot. But to his immense relief, she smiles, hazel gold eyes half lidded, “Oh  _ baby _ .” She lowers her body over him very slowly, both hands bracing on his chest, letting him be the one to guide her in, and Clyde hisses out a breath from the first slow press, though he’s shamefully wet and slick, Rey only put a fingertip or two on him, and her tongue has nothing on her dick. 

Eventually she’s halfway in, and Clyde’s own cock twitches, his arousal still on a burning simmer, threatening to overwhelm him. Rey feels the change, how he relaxes, letting her in deeper. She moans sweetly, brushing her nose against his on her way to slot their mouths together, then Clyde closes his eyes, pressing up into the kiss with a renewed fervor. Her hands grip his shoulders, giving her some leverage to start actively moving, her thrusts ragged, unsteady, but her stomach is giving Clyde’s cock plenty of friction to rut up against. They’re both sticky and damp with sweat, Clyde more so than Rey, but god, he doesn’t care, he  _ loves _ it, the feel of her naked skin on his, how her breathing stutters when he instinctively clenches hard around her, it’s unreal, no words can capture the sensations. 

For his first time, Clyde feels dazzlingly surprised, it’s far less work than he imagined or fantasized about, but Rey keeps at it, fucking him and thrusting as hard as she can, fairly high as she still is, though trembling and soft under his hands as he grabs for her waist, achoring himself on her hips. “You gotta come for me baby, I know you need to,” Rey gasps out, breaking the kiss in favor of burying her face in the side of his neck, and Clyde nods, a moan crawling up from his throat. Her movements are erratic yet very deep, stimulating and satisfying in a way he's never experienced before. 

His own fumblings in the dark with toys or his own fingers now pale in comparison to an Alpha fucking him properly. “Jesus, oh fuck.” She’s right there too, slipping a hand between their bodies, grasping for his cock, jerking Clyde off hard and quick, slowing her thrusts down, hitting something deep inside of him that makes white hot sparks jolt through his body. “Go on, do it.” Rey tells him again, and this time Clyde can’t resist, giving in, dragged under by the chaos of his orgasm, his back arches off the bed and he nearly unseats her, digging his heels into the bed and clinging to her as he feels his cock spill over his chest, slicking her fingers with wet warmth. Somehow, impossibly, he gets them turned onto their sides without crushing her, and Rey keeps going, rocking into him with gritted teeth, clamping down hard on his shoulder, catching a bit of his shirt collar. She finally stills after a few long moments, shivering against him, as Clyde can feel something inside of him, then further wetness oozing out when she slumps down on the bed. 

Rey graciously pulls out and rolls away so he can grab for another shirt to clean up the mess, and Clyde throws it aside without looking, feeling his own shirt soaked in sweat. “Are you gonna sleep in that, baby?” Rey murmurs quietly, eyeing his navy top, and he inhales sharply. “I’ll take it off, but you have to turn off the light.” Clyde finally says. 

She blinks, gaze darting to his arm. “I’m not scared. If you don’t sleep in a shirt or your prosthetic normally, please don’t make yourself uncomfortable just for my sake.” Rey is insistent, so Clyde half staggers out of the bed and gets the lights himself, then grabs the shirt and boxers he got for her, before returning to his bed, shrugging out of his shirt, unclasping the prosthetic, carefully putting it aside. “I’ll wear these, and you can wear this.” He tugs on the boxers and Rey smiles crookedly, putting on his shirt. “To prevent temptation in the night?” she asks, and Clyde shakes his head. 

“Not exactly, but our bodies might have other ideas, you know…” he blushes, thankful for the darkness. 

Rey cuddles up to him on his good arm’s side, as soon as he pulls open the blankets, climbing in to assume his normal sleeping position. Clyde swallows, her closeness well appreciated but also terrifyingly new. 

“I think you’re a hero.” She whispers. “Thank you, but that’s not necessary to say-” Rey cuts him off with a kiss, reaching up to cup a hand over his cheek, stroking down to his chest. 

“I think it is. You’re special, wonderful. I’m glad I came to this town, and met you, Clyde.”

He feels the same, but halfway stumbles on the words as they slip out. “You wanna go somewhere for breakfast, just the two of us?” He asks instead. Rey nods, snuggling closer. “I’ll have Mellie drop us off, she’s done her job, after all.” 

Clyde chuckle snorts a little. Yeah, that’s right. Their own little cupid. 

“Goodnight sweetheart.” He says it on purpose this time, and Rey hums against him. “Night baby.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out carrie's fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856992


End file.
